Adelynn Webb
Adelynn grew up in a household full of girls, her father had passed away before she was born and her mother was often to drunk to even care what her girls did. That left the eldest, Maddison, to care for the other 4. Maddison hated that Addie enjoyed wearing 'boys' clothes and often forced her sister to wear makeup and dresses. She refused to let Adelynn hang with boys to play video games or play sports. The girl really didn't like playing with makeup and dolls, always leaning toward playing in the mud and picking up bugs, joining in on sports. She also had a deep passion for cars, and most books she owned were based on auto mechanic engineering. At the age of 16, Adelynn came home from playing football with the guys, covered in grass stains, her hair matted and clothing tattered from all the rough play. She walked passed her unconcious mother laying in the living room and in to the kitchen to get a drink. Maddison crept up behind Addie, with the rest of the sisters "And where the hell were you?" The eldest asked rudely. "Um, out with the guys, what's it to you?" Adelynn snapped back. Maddison and the sisters hurt Adelynn that night, shaving her head saying "If you want to act like a boy you may as well look like one as well." They then kicked her down and left her curled up crying in the kitchen. That same night, Addie packed up her bags and left, she didn't know where she was going, but she needed to leave. The teen, the youngest of her siblings trailed the streets, for now she would spend the night in the park until she could find a more secured shelter. Even though she was living on the streets, Adelynn still managed to go to school. She continued on until finally she graduated and received her diploma, her next steps were to find a job. It took a few months but Adelynn managed to secure a job with a car repair company, training to be a mechanic, a perfect fit for her. Many years went by and Adelynn had now become very good at her job, picking up tips and tricks in even typical maintenance of machines. She stood beneath a car working on it when a familiar voice echoed near the customer service area "Yea I need my car fixed, like now." A females voice spoke. Looking up Addie saw her eldest sister, of all people, why her? Maddison saw Adelynn out of the corner of her eye, she gasped and rushed passed the man behind the counter "Adelynn, what the hell are you doing here?! We all thought you were dead! " She went running over to yell at the younger woman. "We were all so worried!" Maddison faced Adelynn, leaning on the pole of the lift, the one where the lever sat. "Addie, mom passed away last year, Clara isn't taking it so we-" Her voice cut off as she hit the lever accidentally, sending the car down on Adelynn. Addie remembered staring down at her body as paramedics rushed her away, she remembered watching them as they resuscitate her. Memories of the doctors breaking the news to Maddison and watching her sister cry. It was concluded that she was brain-dead. Adelynn cried, and waited, but no one came. She waited, and waited, watching her body lay there. Nurses doing their rounds, doctors using her room for discussions of other patients, even a pair of employees at the hospital disrespecting her room and using that space to share intimacies. Years passed, Adelynn was alone, so alone. What was she suppose to do? She was stuck until her body would pass on. She couldn't even step foot out side the hospital room without an immediate pull back to her mentally-dead body. That was until one day, someone appeared at her side, startling her. They seemed confused, nervous, maybe they were in the wrong space "Who are you?" She had asked, they told her that they were a reaper, from a place called The Reapers Of Mist, The Hall Of Mist. They had come to ferry her soul to the afterlife. It took a few tries until realizing that they could not remove her from the hospital room, that she was indeed stuck here until her body passed on. They had an idea, this person, named Arondel pulled a few strings and managed to get her soul a 'day pass' every now and again. Arondel would take Addie out to their favourite spots, the carpentry shops that they'd work at when young, the creek they grew up near, even the barns around their home town. Adelynn loved every adventure they took her on, she felt so appreciated and loved, developing unreturned feelings for their reaper. Beeping echoed on the monitors, doctors rushed in, panic filled the room. Her body was dying, it was finally time. She could feel herself slipping away, feel the urgency happening, feeling as though she was pulled back in to her body for even just a moment. Arondel appeared, it was time..... She didn't remember much from the time her body died to the time she woke up again, where was she? Voices echoed around her, people laughing, music quietly playing. This was......home...